


The Angel Project

by That_Queer_Kid_Next_Door



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: The Fallen Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Queer_Kid_Next_Door/pseuds/That_Queer_Kid_Next_Door
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Most people think that cloning and stem cell research to make life is a modern marvel, something that isn't quite there yet but one day will be. This is because most people don't know of the series of "helpers" made in the 1950's called Angels. None of them were in the market, the main reason being that only one survived. The information in this story is true, you may not be able to find records on it due to the public not knowing of it and the events caused by it were not ones they wanted to duplicate. Now with that out of the way we can begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel Project

  In May of 1956 a scientific breakthrough in a large scale project titled "The Angel Project" occurred. This project was created to give people a helping hand that you didn't need to pay and wasn't sentient enough to demand rights. It was titled "The Angel Project" because the "helpers" each had a large pair of bright white wings that would drag on the ground as they walked to be able to identify humans from the creatures. After almost a year of trying to create the perfect specimen they finally managed to do it, Angel #63. She was beautiful, exactly five feet tall, curly white hair thick and down to the floor, alabaster skin that glowed,  white wings which faded to dark grey at the bottom that were so large that the could wrap around her, and a pair of stormy grey eyes with long dark eyelashes. She was the perfect Angel. They dressed her in the usual clothes most girls wore, except they were only in varying shades of grey. They did medical tests on her which turned out perfect, with the exception of the muscles in her wings which were only strong enough to have her move them so she couldn't fly away. Soon they decided to test how well she responded to different tasks. The testing went on for weeks and they did everything from having her clean up a spilled glass of water, to more unspeakable things. But if she did something wrong a strong hit to her wings was used as punishment. After this was all said and done the nurses decided to do social training on #63. At first all seemed okay, they would ask simple questions to which she would give simple answers. Her favorite question was "What is your name?" as she could say "Angel" "63" or "Angel #63" which gave her a choice. Everyday they started the training with this question, and everyday she said one of the three given answers. It was a constant, and very expected so it was a shock when one day one of the nurses asked her this and she responded very bluntly "Scratch, not Angel." instantly the nurse brought her to her usual training room and repeated the question, each time she gave the same answer. This continued on for a few weeks until the nurses tried asking basic questions as well as really complex ones to she what she would say. With each answer they got more and more concerned, none of the previously asked questions received the same answers and the new ones had irie responses, bordering on cryptic. At the end of the questions they all came to the decision to end this copy's life, as it was starting to go beyond what they wanted from her. They thought the best way would be to give her the shot whilst she was sleeping. A few hours after she went to sleep one nurse slid in to administer the shot. When she went to move the sleeve of the dark grey nightgown the girl woke up. Thinking quickly the nurse made up a lie about going to play a game. The creature loved games and agreed. When in a new room with another nurse she was sat down in a chair, instantly she wrapped her wings around herself when she saw the needle. As the nurse came closer she flung her wings back knocking the nurse out, months of abuse to the making them numb to pain. She stood and walked to the other nurse jabbing the needle in their neck before walking to the other one and twisting their head around, "I win" she said before jumping out the window. She managed to escape in to the woods. All records of her were destroyed, an the other scientists and nurses thought she would die and never talked about ever again.

 

 That's just silly though.

 

  I'm not human.

 

  I can't die.

 

But an eternity can be quite boring.

 

Want to go and play a game? 

 

Bet you can't beat me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care if you add her into your fanfics, draw fanart, or repost it on other sites. Just, please, please, please make sure to say that it isn't your original character and give me credit where credit is due. Also, tag her as The Fallen Angel, that way if you do have something involving her I can see that beautiful work of art.


End file.
